celestialnightmarefandomcom-20200213-history
The Human World
The Story The human world...Its been evolving..And changing all these years..And has suffered all these years...The Humans call this world...Earth....And Mother Earth..The world is both beautiful and magical..It co-exist with the demon world, mystical world, celestial world, and the empty world. It has suffered major damaged from the war and has seemed to lost most of its beauty due to this. But in times you can truly see the beauty of this world no matter who you are your soul is connected to this world for some soul purpose. Earth has very few advanced humans and only one unknown human. Due to this fact there are only about 2-7 million humans remaining on earth. Can Humans rebuild there once beautiful world and join together to stop the fighting? Quotes from legendary humans "Can there be a world where we all live in peace...And not fight to live and not fight to die.." "A wise man once told me..That if we cant pull our act together we lead ourselves to destruction" "The Light that Shines on the Human Heart...Could it be called...Possibility?" "No matter how bad the world may seem to be...Humans can always bring happyness to the world and make it a better place...If only we could spread our happyness to the other worlds this war would not be." The Hidden Cities of The Human World The Hidden Cities of the Human world were created 50 Years ago during the war. They Provided the Last Strongholds of Humans. There is one in the mountains...One in the Sea...One in the sky...One underground...One in the forest...And One in a seperated sub world. The Humans ran as far as they could 50 years ago still fighting...Still Trying...And never giving up hope. The Hidden Cities only made things worse and better for the humans as they began to suffer from revolts, gangs, secret organizations and corrupt governments. But these hidden cities can take on even the strongest invasions of each world but not combined as they can fall any moment. If peace isn't restored in the hidden cities then all is lost in the human race for they shall be exctinct. The Human Heart Long ago a human reached his heart out towards a Celestial,a Demon,a Mystical Being,and a Empty one. His heart shined brightly that it awakened something in other humans that also shined a light. This Light is strong and powerful and can match almost anything. This Light shines on the human heart as it was a hidden gift from the celestials. For this Light is called...Possibility. Yes possibility it might sound stupid yes but long ago humans pushed themselves forward not caring about what shall happen to them just to make things possible. For this is the Light known as Possibility. The Light known as possibility could touch any being as long as it also had a heart(kind/evil) But since the wars never end Humans have lost this touch since long ago. But someone has to reawaken the human heart for its a powerful thing and it can bring many allies from all sides to the human that has the power to strive for possibility. For Humans are not stupid. For Humans are not monkeys. For Humans are not Good for nothing beings. For Humans are not gods or powerful beings. For Humans are weak and strong. For Humans come in all shapes and sizes. For Humans see things they dont believe. For Humans seek Goals to make them achieve purpose. For Humans Cry when they are sad(obviously). For Humans have the Heart Known as........Possibility!